Choice
by Lau'Felston
Summary: Pendant seize années, Allison a menée une vie sans soucis, sans connaître l'existence de la magie. Mais à partir de ce moment marquant, sa vie va être faite de choix. Faire partit du mal ou faire partit du bien? Toute sa vie elle a vécu dans le mensonge et la voilà maintenant confrontée à une triste réalité.
1. O1

Résumé :

Allison menait une vie des plus normales. Elle se levait tous les matins pour aller prendre le bus, elle avait deux ou trois amies avec qui elle passait des soirées à regarder des films d'amour avec des pots de crèmes glacée, elle n'aimait pas les mathématiques mais elle adorait les cours d'histoire. Elle était une adolescente tout à fait normale, une fille de dix sept ans passionnée par la lecture et l'envie d'apprendre.

Seulement chaque personne à un passé, qu'il le connaisse ou non. Chaque famille ont une histoires, parfois sombre, parfois chaleureuse. Elle pensait être la descendante d'une famille tournée vers le droit et la justice, alors qu'au final ce n'est pas dans un tribunal que ses ancêtres ont défendu leur cause. Du jour au lendemain, Allison va devoir apprendre à faire des choix car ce n'est pas son livre d'histoire qui va la mener vers la victoire.

Tout ce qu'elle ne croyait être que des comptes de fées, vont devenir quelque chose de réel. Une sombre réalité va s'abattre sur toutes ses convictions. C'est donc à Poudlard qu'elle va connaître qui elle est réellement, qui sont réellement ses parents, sa famille. C'est dans cette école de magie qu'elle va devoir choisir entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Mais elle ne sera pas seule car c'est également là-bas qu'elle va les rencontrer, le rencontrer.

Pendant seize années, Allison à menée une vie sans soucis, sans connaître l'existence de la magie. Mais à partir de ce moment marquant, sa vie va être fait de choix. Faire partit du mal ou faire partit du bien? Toute sa vie elle a vécu dans le mensonge pensant connaître la personne qu'elle est, alors maintenant elle ne le sait plus. Venez donc découvrir ce qu'elle va devenir, en voyageant à travers mon imagination.

* * *

Petit prologue :

Comme chaque samedi soir, je suis correctement installée à mon bureau, ma fenêtre légèrement mais suffisamment ouverte pour que l'aire frais caresse mes cheveux attachés. Mon cahier de Maths est grand ouvert devant moi, et c'est donc avec un crayon à la main que je m'entraîne à faire ces fichues équations pour le contrôle de la rentré.

De temps en temps, je prend la tapette à mouche afin d'écraser tout les moustiques voraces qui décident de venir à mon rendez-vous privés avec toute une série de chiffres. J'ai deux semaines de vacances devant moi, deux semaines avant que mon pire cauchemar ne se déroule, mais je ne veux vraiment pas oublier chaque techniques pour réussir, c'est pourquoi je m'entraîne chaque jours.

Ma mère est une très grande avocate réputée à Londres, et je veux suivre ses pas. Pour cela, je dois aller en fac de droit quand j'aurais quitté ce collège. Je veux aller dans la meilleure, et celle que j'ai visé, les places sont très imités, je dois donc être la meilleure dans tout les domaines si je veux pouvoir y étudier. Je veux être la fierté de mes parents, je donne donc tout ce que j'ai pour réussir cette objectif.

Lorsque que mon énième équation de la soirée prend fin, j'entends toquer à ma porte. Je pousse mes pieds contre le mur du fond pour donner une certaine pression à ma chaise roulante pour qu'elle m'emmène à la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvre, laissant apparaître mon sosie qui a deux ans de moins que moi.

« - Hey la moche, t'es sur de ne pas vouloir venir ? Il n'est pas trop tard. » me demande t-il.

« - Dis-le si je vais te manquer minus. »

Avec Alexis, mon petit frère, nous somme vraiment très proche, alors il est vrai qu'en seize ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais été séparé de lui aussi longtemps. Deux semaines, c'est à la fois rapide mais à la fois énorme. Il est la seule personne qui arrive à me faire décompresser après une grosse journée de révisions. Il est mon compagnon de connerie, min clown de service.

« - Certainement pas, je disais ça pour toi. Tu n'auras certainement plus l'occasion de retourner à Paris. »  
« - T'es bien mignon, mais … »

Il me coupe.

« - Je ne suis pas mignon. »  
« - Très bien. T'es bien moche mais oui je suis sûr de ne pas venir. Je dois réviser, et puis je dois tenir compagnie à maman. »

J'écarte mes bras et il vient se blottir à l'intérieur afin de me serrer contre lui. Il va vraiment me manquer pendant ces deux semaines. Il m'embrasse sur la joue, puis je le suit jusqu'au salon pour y trouver mon père et mon second petit frère, Julian. Je fais une brève étreinte à mon père qui va charger le coffre de la voiture qui les emmènera à l'aéroport. Je dis également au revoir à Julian avant qu'il ne les rejoigne. Je referme correctement ma robe de chambre pour les suivre à l'extérieur.

Je n'ai pas prit la peine de mettre des chaussures, les petits gravillons me picorent donc les pieds mais ça ne me fait pas si mal au pied.

« - Bon tu dormiras quand je rentrerais, à demain. »

Ma mère monte du coté passager. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour ramener la voiture. La voiture démarre, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne, je fais de plus grand signe de main. Quand je rentre à l'intérieur, je prend bien soins de fermer la porte à clef et de les enlever de la serrure. Je profite d'être debout pour aller chopper un morceau dans le frigidaire. Je prend l'assiette de carotte rappée avant de le refermer.

Je retourne dans ma chambre. Je décide que j'ai assez bossé pour aujourd'hui, et je devrais vraiment arrêter d'étudier si je ne veut pas que ma tête n'explose. Je ferme donc mes cahiers et ma fenêtre avant de m'installer sur mon lit pour regarder un bon film d'amour bien triste tout en mangeant mes carottes rappée.

Une fois Titanic terminé, il est deux heures du matin. J'enlève ma robe de chambre pour me coucher correctement dans mon lit. Je zyeute mon téléphone, car les cris à l'extérieur m'empêchent de trouver le sommeil. Cela doit être les gamins du quartier, je ne comprendrait jamais les parents qui laissent leurs enfants hurler dehors à une heure aussi tardive.

Ayant vraiment besoin de dormir, j'enfile mon slim noir avec un simple pull en laine que je viens de trouver au sol. Je met les premières chaussures qui me tombent sous la main pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe. J'ai vraiment une imagination débordante, je m'imagine donc des scènes toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Pourtant, au fond de moi je sais très bien que ce ne sont que mes abruties de voisins qui ne cessent de faire un boucan pas possible.

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, mais rien, le noir total mise à part les trois lampadaires qui ont du mal à fonctionné. Je part donc en direction de mon lit tout chaud, ce n'était sans doute qu'une fausse alerte. Seulement, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je vais donc chercher mes clés. Je jette donc un coup d'œil par le petit trou pour savoir si je dois ouvrir ou non. J'aperçois uniquement un homme que je ne connais pas.

Il à l'aire d'avoir une trentaine d'année, ses cheveux bruns sont court et soigneusement coiffés. Je ne vois pas très bien la couleur de ses yeux, mais ils m'ont plutôt l'aire bleu. Quant à lui, son style vestimentaire n'est pas au top. Il porte une sorte de longue cape noir sous la quelle est divulgué un costume tout aussi sombre. Dans sa main, il porte une branche de vois assez longue, on dirait même qu'elle a été taillée.

Je décide de ne pas lui ouvrir, il me semble trop bizarre. Je recule donc en marche arrière, afin de regagner la salle de bain où je vais m'enfermer jusqu'au retour de ma mère. Seulement, je n'en ai pas le temps car un petit reflet bleu sort de la serrure et la porte s'ouvre d'elle même. Je ne comprend pas comment cela est possible, j'ai bien prit soin de verrouiller la serrure.

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander ce qu'il veut et de l'insulter pour son impolitesse, qu'un éclaire bleu sort de son morceau de bois. Cette éclaire me propulse contre le mur de pierre qui se trouve derrière moi, et contre le choque de ma tête et du minéral, je perd connaissance.


	2. O2

Je me redresse dans mon lit afin de m'étirer convenablement, baillant légèrement, j'ai du encore me coucher tard hier soir. A vrai dire je n'ai pas grand souvenir de ce que j'ai fais après avoir finit mon film. J'ai simplement dû m'endormir. Je m'assoit sur le rebord de mon lit, les yeux toujours plissés à cause de la lumière. Je cherche avec mes doigts de pieds, la trace de mes chaussons, car en général, ils sont bien disposés afin que le matin je n'ai qu'a sauter dedans. Seulement ce matin, impossible de mettre la main dessus.

Je me force donc à ouvrir plus grand les yeux afin de les apercevoir. Je déteste marcher sur le sol froid des le matin, je trouve ça vraiment désagréable et puis il y a rien de tel pour tomber malade. C'est avec surprise que je m'aperçoit que le plancher blanc qui recouvre le sol de ma chambre est devenu de la moquette noir en l'espace d'une petite nuit. Inquiète, je me lève d'un bond pour regarder où je me trouve, et effectivement je ne suis plus de ma chambre.

Mon premier réflexe c'est de courir à la fenêtre pour essayer de trouver où je peut bien être. Le ciel n'est pas très beau, il est sombre avec pas mal de nuages. Sa couleur grisâtre me donne des frissons. La pluie arrose le sol qui manque cruellement de fleurs, de verdure. Mon père étant jardinier, il serait à la limite de la dépression. Mais où suis-je bordel ?

Une monstrueuse dose de panique monte enfin dans mes veines, et mon courage si légendaire, si enfouis en moi, ne fait pas du tout surface. Je me retourne violemment dans la pièce pour analyser l'endroit ou je me trouve. Il y a au centre de la pièce, un lit à baldaquin, rond, en bois foncé munit de rideaux noir et épais. A coté, il y a une petite table de nuit, fait dans le même matériel. Tous les meubles sont d'ailleurs fait ainsi. Que ce soit la coiffeuse, la commode, l'armoire. Au pied du lit, il y a un tapis de fourrure noir.

Mes vêtements sont positionnés sur un divan près de la fenêtre, car en ce moment même je porte une sorte de longue robe de chambre blanche. Je fais en sorte de m'habiller le plus rapidement possible et de me casser pour trouver la police. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, mais cela fait déjà bien de trop longtemps à mon goût. Seulement à peine mes mains atteignent mon pantalon, que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Des tas de scénarios tous aussi sordides les uns que les autres, défilent alors dans ma tête. Et si c'est le proprio qui pense que j'essaye de le cambrioler ? Et si c'est un tueur en série qui veut me tuer ? Et si c'est un violeur qui m'a kidnappé pour faire de moi son esclave sexuel ? Et si c'est un monstre qui veut me dévorer toute cru ?

Je ne prend donc pas le temps de réfléchir à d'autre possibilités qui me terrorisent, que je me cache sous le lit. Ça frappe une seconde fois, je met donc ma main devant ma bouche afin que la personne n'entende pas mon souffle. Je ferme les yeux très fort, me sentant déjà mieux protégé, alors que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

J'entends la poignée de porte tourner, j'espère donc qu'il ne s'agit que de ma mère qui vient m'annoncer que nous avons déménager ou bien qu'on est en visite chez une de ses amies et que je me suis donc endormis sur la route. Seulement, la personne qui est entrée, est vraiment plus petite que ma mère. Je ne vois que des pieds, et selon moi il s'agit d'un enfant. Sa peau rosé est assez abîmées et ses pauvres petits pieds sont déformés, à vrai dire ils ressemblent à des palmes.

« - Vous pouvez sortir de là, Lydie ne vous fera aucun mal. »

Comment peut-elle savoir que je suis cachée là? J'ai vraiment veillé à faire aucun bruit. Ne voyant qu'un enfant, je décide de lever ma garde et sortir de ma cachette plutôt désastreuse. Lorsque mes yeux se dépose sur ladite Lydie, je saute mon lit tout en hurlant de terreur. J'essaye d'escalader la barrière de bois, mais en vain. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de tel. On dirait une petite créature sortit tout droit d'un livre pour enfant. Son nez plutôt crochu est allongé et son front est légèrement plissé. Ses oreilles sont grandes et pointus, retombant en suivant ses mouvements. Elle porte un genre de drap blanc délavé, beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

« - N'ayez pas peur ! Lydie est là pour aider miss Allison. »

Un tas de questions rentrent à nouveau dans mon esprit. Qui est t-elle ? Comment me connaît-elle ? Est-elle humaine ? Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ? M'aider pour faire quoi ? C'est vraiment un drôle de personnage. Quand soudain je réalise à quel point je suis bête. Tout ça n'est bien évidement qu'un rêve et je vais sans doute me réveiller par la bonne odeur des croissant que ma mère m'aura ramenée. Car les gnomes bizarres ça n'existe pas.

Je décide donc de l'ignorer, après tout je ne risque rien. Je me rend en direction du divan pour récupérer mes vêtements et enfin pouvoir m'habiller. Seulement, le gnome s'avance d'un pas vers moi. Et cela me suffit à me faire flipper. Très bien, je n'aurais jamais dû l'ignorer, maintenant elle va me réduire en pâté pour chien. Elle lève légèrement son petit doigt en l'aire, et prononce quelques mots.

« - Lydie s'excuse de vous déranger miss Allison, mais Lydie vous a confectionnée un jolie robe ce matin, il serait dommage que vous ne l'a portiez pas. »

Suite à ses paroles, elle me montre une robe verte à poids argentée avec beaucoup de volume au niveau de la partie jupe. Derrière, le corset est refermé par un laçage ainsi qu'un gros nœud argenté. Les manches sont gonflées pour faire ressortir le bas. Elle est positionnée sur un cintre accroché à une simple chaise à bascule faite de bois. Avec le tout il y a une paire de chaussure noir cirée, ouverte sur le dessus. Je n'aime pas vraiment la robe, mais je vais la porter car j'aime être polie. Je me cache donc derrière le divan pour me changer. Le gnome escalade la chaise pour me fermer correctement mon laçage. Prise d'un élan de panique à la vu de la créature qui s'approche de moi, je recule d'un pas, me cognant dans le mur.

Par la suite, je vais m'installer à la coiffeuse pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, chose que j'aurais fait plutôt si elle n'était pas intervenu. Repensant à tout ce qu'il vient de se produire, je décide de m'asseoir deux petites secondes sur la chaise pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Après avoir reprit mes esprits, la petite bête est toujours là, debout sur le tapis entrain de me fixer. Elle s'approche de moi, et je ne sais comment cela est possible, mais mes cheveux naturellement lisse se transforme en de belles et longues boucles noir.

Je me lève de la chaise encore plus rapidement que je m'y suis assise. Je fais bien attention à ne pas me prendre les pieds dans ma robe car j'essaye de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette chose et moi. Je ressaye à nouveau de monter sur la bar de mon lit, mais c'est encore plus compliqué que la première fois. Le gnome est assise sur la coiffeuse, ses jambes se balançant légèrement. Elle me fixe et ne prononce aucun mot, elle se contente simplement de sourire.

« - Comment tu as fais ça ? » je lui demande aussi apeurée qu'agressive.

Elle baisse ses yeux globuleux en direction des ses petits doigts tout fins.

« - Lydie a tout simplement claquée des doigts » me dit-elle d'un ton très naturel.

La créature claque à nouveau des doigts. Elle disparaît pour réapparaître debout sur le lit, juste à coté de moi. Je hurle à nouveau, sautant de mon lit, pour être le plus loin possible d'elle. Seulement elle ne cesse de claquer des doigts, elle va me rendre folle.

« - Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, mais je dois y aller maintenant. » Dis-je très apeuré en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais me débrouiller pour sortir de là, mais je dois le faire. Il faut vraiment que je retourne chez moi.

« - Si je reste une seconde de plus dans ce manoir, je vais finir complètement folle. »

« - Hélas, il est trop tard. »

Le ton de sa voix semble si triste, pourtant je me dis que cette chose est trop inhumaine pour ressentir la tristesse. Je me demande même si elle est capable d'avoir la moindre émotion, d'avoir des sentiments. Néanmoins je ne réfléchis pas tant que ça à cet être, puisque son Hélas sonne trop mauvais pour être laissé de côté. En général, quand quelqu'un dit ça dans un film, ça finit toujours mal. J'aurais donc prit l'option de partir le plus loin possible en courant, mais au final je préfère me renseigner.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que le maître souhaite vous voir. »

C'est vraiment se foutre de la gueule du monde. Son maître ? Mais qu'est que c'est que cette histoire encore ? C'est une camera caché ? J'ai pas que ça à faire.

« - Bon c'est bon maman, sors de ta cachette. »

Le gnome me regarde avec un aire de compassion, comme-ci ma mère n'allait jamais venir. Après quelques minutes à discuter avec mon esprit afin de trouver une solution logique autre que celle-ci, je décide de suivre Lydie. Dans le meilleure des cas son maître me renverra chez moi, dans le pire des cas il me mangera. Je pense qu'il doit être encore plus gros que ce gnome car c'est comme ça chez les animaux non ? Enfin, là ça n'a pas l'aire d'être un cas animal, mais bon on ne sait jamais, j'ai peut-être dormis des centaines d'années.

En sortant dans le couloir, je suis impressionnée par la grandeur du bâtiment. Heureusement que je ne me suis pas enfuie j'aurais pu me perdre facilement. On marche plutôt lentement, j'observe donc le décore. A ma droite, il y a beaucoup de grandes fenêtres qui malheureusement sont cachés par de grand rideaux poussiéreux d'un vert émeraude pas très jolie. Il y a également une grande rangée d'armure de chevalier, alignés les un avec les autres. Certains discutent entre eux, d'autres prennent le thé. Les pauvres gens à l'intérieur, j'espère au moins qu'ils ont le droit de sortir à un moment ou un autre. A ma gauche, sur le mur en pierre il y a des sortes de cadres. Je ne suis pas très sûr car les images bougent. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière ce truc fonctionne mais je pense très certainement à des piles.

« - Tu veux ma photo? » me demande un type vêtu comme un pirate, sur l'un des cadres que j'analyse.

C'est vraiment bien fait, j'aime beaucoup. Peut-être vendent-ils un cadre de la sorte avec un mathématicien, cela pourrait m'être très utile dans ma chambre. Après avoir tourné à plusieurs fin de couloir, on se trouve devant des grandes portes d'acier. Nous y sommes.

« - Promettez à Lydie de me pas énerver le maître. » me dit-elle en tenant le bout de ses grandes oreilles dans ses mains.  
« - Oui, promis ! »

Elle doit sans doute connaître beaucoup mieux ce type que moi, c'est même certain. Et étant donné que personnellement je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, je préfère suivre ses conseilles. Si ça se trouve je vais me retrouver dans la pièce avec une créature de la race de Lydie mais en 40 000 fois plus épais. Je frappe un grand coup à la porte, et cette dernière s'ouvre seule, sans que j'ai besoin de presser la poignée. Le gnome claque des doigts et disparaît. Je pousse un cris de terreur face à cette acte, mais quel genre de monstre est-elle ? Comment ma mère à t-elle pu monter une supercherie à ce point ? Elle a du payer des centaines pour engager un tel magicien.

Mon hurlement raisonne dans l'immense pièce qui s'ouvre à moi. Toute les personnes autour de la table se tournent en ma direction.

« - Alors c'est ce genre de bécasse que tu nous as ramené ? » demande une femme aux cheveux noir et bouclés, tout en soufflant et en appuyant sa tête dans sa main, le coude sur la table.

Mais pour qui se prend t-elle celle là ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, la remettre à sa place avec son vieux look démodé seulement ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux dans cette pièce, et l'union fait la force.

« - Ne t'avise plus de me parler sur ce ton. » exprime le seul homme qui ne trône pas sur un siège, d'une voix assez strict.

La jeune femme baisse la tête un peut comme un geste de soumission en vers l'homme. Cela serait donc lui le maître ? Un homme assez grand, la trentaine, des cheveux brun comme et yeux bleus comme le ciel? Vêtu d'une longue cape noir recouvrant un costume noir? Possible. Il se tourne à présent vers moi, tout en me tendant sa main de l'autre bout de la salle.

« - Entre, n'ais pas peur. »

J'avance à tout petit pas vers la table, ils sont très sans doute mon billet de sortie, mais je suis quand même grandement intimidé. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement est vraiment très sombre, comme tout ce que j'ai pu voir de ce domaine d'ailleurs, la seule couleur que j'ai pu voir c'est la peau rosée de Lydie. Seul un feux de cheminé et quelques chandeliers éclairent la grande table ovale.

Une fois arrivé à lui, il me prend la main.

« - Bienvenue au manoir. » me dit-il un sourire au lèvre.

« - A ce sujet, j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'indique la sortie. » Dis-je vraiment très mal alaise.

« - La sortie ? Mais tu viens d'arriver trésor. » annonce l'homme à sa droite.

Cet homme à une longue chevelure blonde, correctement coiffée, tellement soyeuse, j'en serais presque jalouse. Son regard gris est assez intimidant mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il a quelques années de plus que moi que je vais me laisser faire. Et ce n'est pas parce que je meurt d'envie de lui demander des conseils capillaires que je dois le laisser m'appeler comme ça.

« - Allison, je m'appelle Allison. »

Il rit à ma remarque tandis que la femme qui lui donne la main à l'aire moins amusée. Elle est toute aussi blonde que lui, mais certaines mèches brune apparaissent par-ci par-là. A la limite de ses yeux marrons, tombe une frange plutôt trouée, laissant voir des morceaux de son front aussi blanc que le reste de sa peau.

Elle porte une robe noir assez moulante avec une genre de cape verte et noir en fourrure. Elle est magnifique, et elle n'a pas l'aire bien plus âgée que moi.

« - Et bien Allison, assis-toi un peut avec nous. » me dit le maître en me montrant le siège libre à sa gauche, et donc en face du blondinet.

« - Sers-lui un verre, Igor. »

Ledit Igor s'exécute malgré le faite que je refuse de boire. D'apparence la bouteille contient du whisky mais il est possible qu'un poison ou une drogue sévère y est ajouté.

D'ailleurs c'est le maître de quoi ? De ce manoir ? Le maître du monde ? Je rigole intérieurement tout en prenant place à coté d'une jeune femme brune. Son épaisse touffe de cheveux m'a l'aire broussailleuse et ça ne m'étonnerais même pas que des minuscules êtres vivants s'y logent. C'est la seule à ne pas porter de cape parmi les femmes présentes. Sa robe est légèrement plus échancré avec un décolleté qui doit attirer l'œil de tout les garçons de la pièce.

Au tour de la table, il y a bien d'autres personnages plus où moins étranges mais je préfère ne plus les analyser si je ne veux pas finir en compote. En plein milieu d'une table vide, sans compter les verres à pieds et les quelques bouteilles de whisky, il y a un assez grand serpent. Heureusement que je ne fais pas partie de ses personnes apeuré à la vu d'un de ces reptiles.

La chaise en velours sur la quelle je suis installé est bien plus grande que moi, et d'ailleurs que toutes les personnes présentes. Être assise là parmi ces drôles de gens, dans une telle ambiance procure en moi quelque chose d'assez indescriptible. Un sentiment à la fois de terreur, mais aussi de puissance. L'homme me présente les gens assit, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté, et puis de toute façon il y a trop de personne pour que je retienne tout. Et puis d'ailleurs qu'elle est l'utilité de me les présenter puisque je ne les reverrais jamais.

J'entends quelques noms comme Narcissa, Bellatrix, Cygnus, Igor. Et très honnêtement je m'en tape, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, ma mère va s'inquiéter et j'ai des contrôles à réviser.

« - Et vous qui êtes vous? »

Tant qu'à faire, autant me renseigner si cette journée doit finir dans le bureau du shérif. Certaines personnes semblent outrées et d'autres amusées, mais personnellement je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu dire de déplacer.

« - Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. » dit-il comme-ci c'était évident.

Sorcier ? Je met ma main devant ma bouche. Mes joues se gonflent et je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour ne pas rigoler, et je prit dieux qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon comportement pas naturel.

« - On me nome Voldemort, mais maître sonne mieux.»

En effet, il déraille vraiment. Ou est-il peut-être bourré ? Il a sans doute trop abusé sur le whisky. Ou pire, je suis peut-être dans une sorte de secte. Ce mec n'est pas finit, moi je vous le dit. La magie ça n'existe pas, même si j'ai vu tout ce que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivé. C'est juste ce manoir qui me rend dingue, complètement folle.

« - Que me voulez-vous ? » je demande enfin.

D'après tout, il voulait me voir non ?

« - Nagini, j'allais oublié de te présenter. » dit-il tout en prenant bien soins de m'ignorer lorsque le serpent vient s'enrouler autour de lui.

Je redemande au type ce que je fais là, pourquoi je suis assise à cette table entouré d'inconnu. Agacé par mon entêtement il finit par me répondre.

« - Nous voulons faire de toi, quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle.»

Quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle? si il pouvait argumenter ça serait parfait parce que là je ne comprend vraiment rien. Je plisse les yeux pour montrer mon incompréhension.

« - Que tu deviennes une sorcière quoi » me dit la garce aux cheveux noir.

J'ai à nouveau envie de rire, c'est qu'ils sont plutôt comiques voyons. Mais je ne le fais pas car je n'ai pas très envie de manquer de respect car même si ces gens sont bizarres, chacun est comme il est.

« - Non Bellatrix, ne racontes pas n'importe quoi voyons. »

On dirait qu'il meurt d'envie de s'énerver contre cette dernière qui se rabaisse à nouveau devant Voldemort. Elle fait la grande mais elle à l'aire d'une vrai soumise. Mais il reste plutôt calme, comme-ci il ne voulait pas m'effrayer. Pourtant je doute fortement que ce préoccuper de l'avis des autres fait partit de ses activités.

Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains qui jouent entre elles. Même si je ne crois pas à ces histoires de magie, que je ne crois aucunement à la sorcellerie, avec l'ambiance ténébreuse présente et les gens bizarres autour de cette table, j'aurais presque pu m'y croire.

« - Personne n'a le pouvoir de devenir un sorcier. » Reprend t-il.

« - Encore heureux, ces putains de moldus ne feront jamais partit de notre monde. » argumente un homme au fond de la table.

A l'entente du terme «Moldu» la salle semble être dégoûtée, certain on l'aire même indignée et d'autre tirent la langue.

« - Moldu ? » je demande.

« - C'est ceux sans pouvoir magique ma jolie. » me dit le blond pendant que sa «copine?» me fusille du regard.

Pouvoir magique ? je suis définitivement dans une secte. Ils se sont peut-être échappée d'un hôpital psychiatrique ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi cette atmosphère est si sombre. Le maître se rapproche de moi, et place ses mains sur la table tout en se penchant pour bien me montrer sa supériorité. Supériorité de merde oui, je m'en vais bientôt et on ne se connaît pas, il n'est aucunement supérieur à moi. Dans la vie nous sommes tous égaux.

« - En ce qui te concerne, tu es déjà une sorcière Allison. Tu te battras à nos côté.»

Pour la troisième fois depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce, je meurt d'envie d'exploser de rire, et pour la troisième fois j'arrive encore à me contenir, dieu merci. Quand je vais raconter ce passage de ma semaine à Alexis, il va clairement mourir de rire.

« - Vous devez faire erreur, je ne suis pas la personne que vous pensez. Je m'appelle Allison, juste Allison. Je ne suis pas une sorcière, mon père est jardinier et ma mère est ...» je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le maître me coupe.

« - Mylène, une très grande sorcière. »  
« - Comment connaissez-vous ma mère ? »  
« - C'était une de mes amies. » intervient la femme dont je me souviens s'appeler Druella.

J'acquiesce sans rien dire. Le maître non plus ne dit rien, malgré le faite qu'il a été coupé et devancé. Pourtant de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il déteste ça.

« - Prend ça. »

Narcissa fait rouler sur la table, juste devant mes yeux un morceau de bois sculptée. Je prend l'objet de décoration dans mes mains, que veut-elle que je face de ça ? Le morceau de bois est noir, et le bout est également noir mais avec des minuscules clous et des touches d'argenté.

« - Tu l'as tiens à l'envers. » dit-elle simplement, son visage neutre.

Je prend donc le coté clouté dans mes mains, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas désagréable.

« - Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec cette branche ? » je lui demande, essayant de décrypter une émotion sur son visage.

« - C'est une baguette magique! » me répond t-elle, offusquée.

C'est une blague ? Elle me parle de baguette magique et c'est elle qui est offusquée ? Le monde ne tourne vraiment pas rond. Galilée a peut-être fait erreur. Je fait un signe de tête fatigué par leur connerie, faisant un mouvement de poignet pour apporter ma main à mon front.

Tout à coup, le lustre qui trônait au dessus de la table, s'écrase sur la table. Heureusement personne est blessé. Je lâche l'objet sur la table pour regarder mes mains. Est ce moi qui est fait ça ? Impossible, la magie n'existe pas, ce n'est pas possible.

La peur et l'angoisse prennent possession de mon corps, je ne veux pas devenir comme eux, je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, je veux rester la fille ordinaire que je suis, cela me va très bien. Je me met à courir vers la sortit. Igor allait venir pour me rattraper mais le maître lui ordonne de ne pas bouger. Je cours de toutes mes forces, le plus vite possible. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais j'y vais et c'est tout ce qui importe.

J'essaye de trouver une porte d'entrée mais malheureusement il n'y a pas de plan dans ce manoir alors à la place de la voir, je me retrouve devant la porte de la chambre où j'étais il y a maintenant au moins une heure. Lorsque je franchit la porte, je trouve Lydie entrain de faire mon lit. Clairement, avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure, j'en avais complètement oublié l'existence du gnome. Et en prenant compte des circonstances, elle ne m'effraie plus. Je m'effraie moi même.

Quelques larmes coulent le long de mes joues, j'ai envie de partir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne trouve pas d'issu, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont me garder encore longtemps.

« - Miss Allison, pendant votre absence, Lydie vous a préparé un sandwich » me dit-elle tout en me montrant l'assiette posée sur la coiffeuse.

« - C'est gentil, merci. »

La créature paraît heureuse, elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude que quelqu'un la remercie. Je me sert dans l'assiette, je meurt de faim. La plus part des gens quand ils stressent ou ne vont pas bien, ils n'ont plus faim, moi c'est l'inverse justement. Je m'assois sur la coiffeuse pour ne pas avoir à défaire le lit qu'elle vient tout juste de mettre en place.

« - Pardon pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas été très délicate avec toi. »

« - Ne vous excusez pas miss Allison.»

De ma place, on peut voir le ciel gris à l'extérieur, il est d'ailleurs presque noir.

« - Alors comme ça, la magie existe? » je demande d'un aire songeur.

Le gnome prend place à mes côtés, s'assaillant elle aussi sur la coiffeuse.

« - Exactement, la magie est réelle. »

C'est dur à accepter, mais à présent, avec du recule c'est dur de ne pas y croire.

« - Si les gens que j'ai vu sont des sorciers et des sorcières, tu es quoi toi ? »  
« - Lydie est une elfe de maison. »

Une elfe de maison ? C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble plutôt à la description que nous les humains nous avons des elfes, malgré sa petite taille et malgré le faite qu'elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à un humain.

J'ai donc demandé à l'elfe de me sortir de là, et malheureusement c'est hors de sa porté. Elle pourrait, mais soit elle se ferait tuer ou pire, torturer. Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un souffre par ma faute. Je vais donc devoir me débrouiller toute seule. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Lydie claque donc des doigts et disparaît à nouveau. Je me lève et je vais ouvrir la porte. Grâce à l'elfe je me suis un peut calmé, même si je n'accepte pas le faite que j'ai peut-être moi aussi des pouvoirs magiques.

J'ouvre donc la porte sur la jeune femme blonde qui ne doit vraiment pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Narcissa je crois. Je referme la porte derrière elle. Elle déplisse sa cape d'un simple mouvement de poignet avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit, laissant ses pieds au sol.

« - Comment tu te sens ? » me demande t-elle

« - Je veux partir d'ici. »  
« - On a tous voulu sortir de ce pétrin à un moment ou un autre tu sais. Donc je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens »

« - Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu as été kidnappé de la même manière que moi? » je lui demande tout en me rasseyant sur la coiffeuse.

Je lui propose un petit sandwich qu'elle refuse. Je continue donc de manger seule, et franchement elle loupe quelque chose car la mayo et le poulet c'est un mélange tout droit venu des dieux.

« - Non, ma sœur et moi sommes là car nous suivons la trace de nos parents. Druella et Cygnus. »

J'acquiesce. Je comprend tout à fait leur choix, moi c'est pareille avec ma mère. Lorsque je repense à ma mère, je me demande comment c'est possible, comment cela se fait qu'elle soit au courant pour ce second monde et qu'elle ne m'en ai jamais parlé.

« - Par contre le maître lui il ne comprend pas. Il veut savoir si tu seras des nôtres ? Sachant que si tu refuse il y a de grandes chances qu'il te tue.

Qu'il me tue ? Mais il irait en prison et ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un accepte de prendre le risque d'aller en prison parce qu'une gamine ne veut pas faire partit de sa bande de fous. Mais oui il est là le problème, ils sont fous ! Alors bien sur qu'il serait capable de me tuer. Voyant que je ne répond pas, Narcissa reprend.

« - Déjà tu es chanceuse d'avoir un délai, bon il est de ce soir, mais au moins tu en a un et crois moi ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

Quoi? Ce soir? Non mais c'est beaucoup trop prématuré pour annoncer que je ne veux pas. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Elle se lève de mon lit pour regagner la porte d'entrée. Je me lève à mon tour pour qu'elle se tourne dans ma direction, pour qu'elle remarque que j'ai quelque chose à exprimer.

« - Ce que je vais dire n'a peut-être pas d'importance pour toi, c'est même certain, mais écoutes je n'ai que 16 ans et je n'ai pas une once de courage en moi. »  
« - Ce soir, accepte ou il te tuera. » c'est tout ce que la jeune femme me dit avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Le temps qui à durer entre le claquement de porte de Narcissa et le moment où j'ai à nouveau franchit la porte pour allez voir le maître, il ne s'est écoulé que quelques heures mais pourtant j'ai eut l'impression d'être prisonnière depuis plusieurs jours. C'est également le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour élaborer et mettre en œuvre des plans pour m'échapper, sans grand succès évidement. Entre faire une liane avec des draps, casser la fenêtre, essayer de trouver la porte d'entrée , proposer à Lydie de s'échapper avec moi, aucun n'a fonctionné.

Même à nouveau devant ses grandes portes, j'essaye toujours de peser le pour et le contre. Je ne veux pas réellement faire partit de sa secte mais je peux lui faire croire que oui et gagner sa confiance pour après pouvoir m'échapper plus facilement. Mais oui ! Pourquoi est ce que les meilleurs idées viennent toujours au dernier moment ? Peut-être parce qu'une fois élaborés elles ne sont plus aussi bonnes.

Je décide de garder le plus de fierté et de convenance possible, avec l'humiliation que j'ai subit tout à l'heure je ne veux pas me faire passer pour le même genre de soumise que Bellatrix. A mes risques et périls j'entre donc sans frapper à la porte. Lydie marche à mes coté, mais quand même légèrement en retrait. Le maître lui ordonne de rester afin de servir le breuvage. Une fois que j'ai reprit place où j'étais en début d'après midi sans avoir dit un mot, l'elfe de maison monte sur la grande table afin de pouvoir attraper la bouteille.

Je regarde le maître qui me fait un sourire de victoire, comme-ci il m'avait gagné. Je me met donc à l'insulté d'horrible personnage dans la tête. Tout comme je me met à l'insulté avec certains gros mots que je n'aurais jamais prononcé jusqu'à maintenant. J'essaye de me contrôler du mieux que je peux pour ne pas le dévisager. J'essaye également de calmer le petit diable qui parle dans mon oreille, car je ne sais pas jusqu'où vont ses pouvoirs magique, peut-être qu'il peut lire dans mes pensés.

Rien que le fait d'avoir pensé que ses fameux pouvoir magique peuvent exister, rien que le fait de penser que l'elfe n'est finalement peut-être pas une marionnette dirigé par le même magicien qui aurait détaché le lustre, provoque en moi un sentiment de terreur.

Le lustre a été retiré, des elfes de maisons ont du s'en charger. C'est comme-ci je n'étais jamais passé par là. Ais-je peut-être rêvé?

« - J'accepte. »

Le maître rigole avec une telle puissance, mais il a intérêt de vite se calmer si il ne veut pas avoir affaire avec mon venin.

« - Certainement pas. »

Une voix que je ne connais que trop bien provient de la porte d'entrée. Elle avance vers la table avec une classe que je ne lui connaissait pas malgré ses cheveux ébouriffé et son teint rougeâtre. Comment est ce que ma mère à pu entrer dans ce manoir alors que je n'ai moi même pas trouvé la moindre issu? Voldemort ne semble pas surpris le moins du monde. Au contraire, c'est comme-ci il avait planifié sa venue.

Des pensées terrifiante prennent alors possession de mon corps, de mon esprit. Ma mère aurait-elle fait partie de ce club de tarer? Non impossible.

« - Tiens donc Mylène, comme on se retrouve. » dit-il tout en rigolant.

Ma mère quant à elle, ne laisse pas paraître la moindre émotion, seulement je la connaît par cœur et je sais qu'elle est en colère.

« - Tu es venu te joindre à nous? » demande t-il sur un ton plutôt ironique.  
« - Je viens récupérer ma fille. » finit-elle sans la moindre crainte de peur.

Ma mère n'a jamais vraiment été très courageuse, excepté lorsqu'il s'agit de ses enfants. Elle serait prête à tout pour nous, je le sais.

« - Tu te doute bien que je ne veux pas te la rendre. » Sourit-il avec l'air que je lui ai définis d'ironique.

« - Ce n'est pas une question Jedusor. »

Jedusor? Non elle doit faire erreur, il s'appelle Voldemort, ou m'a t-il peut-être mentit? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle sort de son manteau le même genre de morceau de bois que ce que Narcissa m'a tendu tout à l'heure. On dirait une baguette, mais celle que ma mère tient dans ses mains est un peut différente, elle est tout aussi sculptée mais la sienne est fait avec un bois claire où des chiffres sont soigneusement inscrit sur toute la longueur.

« - Stupéfix » dit-elle en pointant sa dite baguette en direction du maître.

Seulement d'un mouvement de cape il stop tout ce que ce sort aurait du lui faire. Enfin, je suppose que c'est un sort étant donné qu'elle ne voulait sans doute pas lui donner son bout de bois. Je ne sais pas qu'elles auraient dû être les conséquences, dieux merci, mais ma curiosité elle meurt de le savoir.

Druella se lève de son siège pour pointé sa propre baguette sur ma mère ? En cette instant présent, plutôt qu'intervenir, je me demande si chaque personne à sa propre baguette ou si c'est par groupe de personnes. J'aimerais aider ma mère, mais mon coté lâche l'emporte et me dit de rester à ma place si je veux pas me faire toucher.

Heureusement, Voldemort fait un signe à la femme blonde pour lui interdire de lancer quoi que ce soit. Au final c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, qu'il soit le maître. Enfin, du moment que ses ordres restent en ma faveur.

« - C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Pitoyable. » annonce t-il à l'assemblé pour qu'elle se mette à rire avec lui, même si à vrai dire, moi Allison, pro des blagues, trouve sa soi-disant blague bien plus que ridicule.

« - Endoloris ! » continue t-elle, mais le maître bloc à nouveau son sort, riant de plus en plus fort.

Ma mère commence à s'énerver de plus belle, c'est vrai que le rire de l'homme est assez agaçant. Il se tourne donc pour voir ses sujets rire avec lui. Ma mère en profite pour lancer un sort qui bloc ses mouvements. Je déteste quand quelqu'un attaque dans le dos d'un autre, mais là c'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir. Les membres de sa secte allaient riposter mais la voix de Voldemort n'a pas été retirée, il en profite donc pour ordonner à tout le monde de rien faire. Mais que cache t-il à la fin ? Elle en profite pour courir vers moi et me tendre sa main.

« - Prends ma main, on s'en va. »

Non, ils l'a connaissent tous autour de cette table. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'un d'eux la retrouve et lui face du mal. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un ne touche à un seul de ses cheveux. Toutes les personnes présentes ont très peur de lui, et il me cache le pourquoi du comment. Il a un pouvoir hors du commun, ça se sent, et pas qu'à son influence sur les autres. Je dois donc trouver une excuse au plus vite pour que ma mère parte sans moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi courageuse de toute ma vie jusqu'à ce que je fasse tout pour que ma mère me laisse seule, ici et entouré de ses fous furieux. Je suis prête à risquer ma propre vie pour elle.

« - Non. Tu m'as mentit pendant seize ans maman, je ne peux pas partir maintenant que je vais en apprendre plus sur mes origines. »

Ma mère me regarde profondément touchée par ces mots. Des mots que par ailleurs, je ne pense aucunement. A lire des bouquins et regarder des séries, si j'ai apprit quelque chose de très important c'est que l'amour d'une mère c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus précieux car peut importe les choix et les directions qu'elle prend, soit elle le fait par lâcheté ou soit elle le fait avec comme seule optique de nous protéger. Et ma mère n'est très certainement pas une lâche. Elle m'a peut-être mentit pendant seize ans, mais elle c'est également privé d'utiliser la magie, alors il doit forcément avoir une explication caché derrière tout ce méli-mélo.

Il n'a pas fallut plus longtemps pour permettre au maître de se libérer du sortilège. Il est donc là, débout près de nous, son regard remplis de haine et de colère. On peut lire dans son regard que c'est terminé, qu'il a finit de jouer.

« - Endoloris » dit-il à son tour en pointant sa baguette sur ma mère.

Malgré le faite que ma mère l'ai essayé tout à l'heure, il ne doit pas être si horrible comme sort puisqu'elle ne bouge pas d'un poile. C'est peut-être ça d'ailleurs, peut-être que c'est une variante de celui que ma mère lui a lancé quelques minutes plutôt.

« - Avada Kedavra. » reprend t-il avec hargne.

Mais même chose, toujours rien, rien du tout.

« - Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharne à vouloir me tuer. Je suis trop puissante pour toi. »

Et bien à mon plus grand plaisir, elle n'est pas paralysée, elle est saine et sauf. Quant à Voldemort, il murmure des jurons avant de changer son expression faciale en un regard de victoire. Encore une fois. Je n'ai très sérieusement jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi lunatique que lui. Il s'approche de moi, avec des grandes enjambées. Il me prend contre lui, pointant sa baguette sur ma gorge, tout en appuyant fortement pour que je pousse des cris de douleurs.

Mes yeux sont plongés dans ceux de ma mère qui nous regarde avec un sentiment de hargne. Et une fois de plus, seule moi le déchiffre tant son visage reste transparent. Je suis morte de peur, je ne veux tellement pas mourir, je ne veux tellement pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma mère.

« - Je peux rien contre toi, mais elle c'est autre chose. »

Je sais que ma mère gère la situation, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'y ajouter mon grain de sel.

« - Mais vous ne me tuerez pas parce que j'ai acceptée de vous rejoindre. » dis-je audacieusement.

« - Ce n'est pas un élément de plus ou de moins qui changera mon armée. » me répond t-il.

A ce moment là je me sens plus si indispensable que ça, je me sens même idiote. Après avoir très peut réfléchis, car clairement la je n'en ai pas le temps, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux plus mettre mon plan à exécution, je veux juste me barrer d'ici. Je veux m'enfuir avec ma mère. Pourquoi est ce que je ne sais pas me servir de la magie? J'aurais pu essayer de me défendre. Quand justement une idée me vient à l'esprit.

Je viens pas du monde de la magie, donc au lieu d'en faire ma faiblesse, je décide d'en faire mon atout. Si je ne peux pas me défendre de façon sorcier, je vais le faire à la façon moldu comme ils nous appellent si bien. Je redresse ma jambe, pliant mon genoux pour envoyer mon pied en arrière afin de frapper là où il pourrait avoir le plus mal. Une fois j'ai frappé mon frère dans ses bourses lorsque j'étais petite, et c'est comme cela que j'ai apprit qu'il s'agissait du point faible de tout les garçons du monde.

Mon plan à fonctionné, il me lâche tout en reculant et en hurlant. Il ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre à ça. Je m'empresse de courir vers ma mère avant qu'un de ses amis m'en empêche.

« - Agrippes-toi et surtout ne me lâche pas. » me dit-elle très sérieusement.

A peine ma main est rentrée en contacte avec son bras qu'une sensation vraiment très désagréable prend possession de mon corps tout entier, de mes cheveux à mes ongles de pieds. Je suis prise de nausées et de vertiges pendant que le manoir ne devient qu'une image flou. Après quelques secondes de tournis, j'aperçois une table plutôt rectangulaire. Je m'y appuie afin de me remettre correctement de ce tour de manège.

Quand ma vision redevient plus claire, ma mère m'adresse un sourire attendrissant. Elle tient parfaitement sur ses jambes, comme-ci elle était habituée à ce genre de voyage. Elle prend quand même la précaution de poser un cul sur une chaise.

« - Tellement d'années que je n'avais pas transplanée. J'en avais presque oublié les sensations.»  
« - Transplaquoi ? » je demande à ma mère, plutôt incomprise.  
« - Transplaner. C'est un peut une sorte de téléportation. »  
« - Mais c'est impossible, c'est scientifiquement prouvé, nos molécules ne sont pas conçut pour... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un homme se dirige vers nous. Ce qui par ailleurs me coupe dans mes explications rationnelles. Il n'a pas beaucoup de cheveux, mais ces oreilles sont pointues et son visage est plutôt allongé. Son espèce est peut-être cousine avec l'elfe de maison.

« - Mylène, c'est bien toi ? » demande t-il à ma mère malgré le fait qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. « C'est fous comme tu n'as pas changée d'un poile de troll. »

Ils se sourient mutuellement avant qu'il ne sert ma mère dans ses bras. C'est lorsqu'il rompt l'étreinte purement amicale avec elle qu'il pose enfin son regard sur moi. A croire que j'étais transparente.

« - C'est ta fille ? » demande t-il avec sa voix un peut rockeuse.

Ma mère acquiesce avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« - Elle est magnifique ! Et comme elle te ressemble. »

Elle sourit de fierté avant de posé sa main sur mon épaule. Personnellement j'ai toujours pensé que je ressemblait plus à mon père qu'a ma mère, mais bon si il le dit. Je me contente simplement de le remercier pour ses compliments tout en étant gênée avant de poser la fameuse question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je suis arrivée.

« - Où sommes-nous ? » je demande en observant les lieux.

« - Bienvenue au chaudron baveur ! » dit le type tout en levant les bras pour montrer sa fierté envers son domaine.


	3. O3

Le chaudron baveur, dit-il, bizarre comme nom, mais ça me va. De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est un lieux assez chaleureux, enfin bizarrement chaleureux. Les couleurs sont plutôt froides, avec des tons de blanc, de beige, de gris. Le plafond est si haut qu'on ne peut l'apercevoir car lorsque on regarde en l'aire ont voit juste des escaliers en bois qui n'ont pas l'aire très solides. Je pense être au centre de la pièce, la où trône une immense table rectangulaire. Des plateaux de fruits, des plateaux de sucreries et bien d'autre cochonneries sont disposées un peut partout. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été drogué, mais je vois également une cafetière voler toute seule pour servir un breuvage au quelques personnes présentes. Les fenêtres quant à elles sont de tailles différentes, certaines sont immenses, placés de façon à éclairer la pièce. D'autres sont plus petites de manière à égayer un peut l'endroit. Des tableaux semblables à ceux que j'ai vu dans le manoir du maître ornent les murs. En face de la table de bois, il y a une sorte de trou qui je pense sert de cheminé avec une énorme marmite noir, que je qualifierais plus de chaudron du coup.

Je me trouve assise sur un des tabourets hauts, positionnés devant un grand bar complètement ancré dans le mur, et dont le plan de travail est fait de bois. Le monsieur sert un jus de citrouille à ma mère sans qu'elle le demande, comme-ci il connaissait la boisson favorite de ma mère par cœur. Je pensais que ma famille et moi même étions les seuls à le savoir, mais visiblement non. Lorsque qu'il me demande ce que je veux, je demande un chocolat chaud, et heureusement cela fait partit des boissons chaudes qu'il propose. Une bouilloire semblable à celle qui est sur la table s'approche de la tasse que le type vient de déposer devant moi.

« - J'aimerais une chambre pour deux s'il-te-plaît, Tom. » demande m'a mère. 

Il acquiesce et se retourne pour regarder le tableau qui est derrière lui. Des tas de petites clés dorées sont alignées, elles sont toutes super bien classées. Parmi toutes celles qu'il y a, il sélectionne la plus petite, et me l'a tend. Je la saisit et l'observe de plus près, sur la clé est gravé le numéro onze. Alors comme ça le chaudron baveur est une auberge, intéressant. Je sais que ma mère n'a jamais eut de bonnes relations avec mamie, alors peut-être qu'elle passait son temps ici lorsqu'elles ne s'entendaient plus ? Et d'ailleurs, ma grand-mère est t-elle vraiment ma grand-mère ? Tant de questions rentrent en collision dans mon esprit. Chaque secondes qui passent j'en apprend de plus en plus sur ce monde. D'un coté je trouve ça tellement fascinant, intéressant, mais d'un autre coté ça me terrifie.

« - Écoutes je n'ai pas de quoi te payer maintenant, je dois passer à Gringotts d'abord, j'espère que ça ne pose aucuns problèmes ? »

Gringotts ? Quel nom étrange pour une banque. Enfin, je suppose que c'est une banque, vu les dires de ma mère.

« - Ne t'affoles pas, rien ne presse.»

Elle sourit et le remercie. Je lui fais également un signe de tête avant qu'elle me mette sa main dans mon dos, pour me diriger dans l'auberge. On monte dans les escaliers, je suis accroché à la barrière tellement j'ai peur que tout s'écroule. Arrivé enfin au première étage, c'est la que nous continuons. Le sol est déjà beaucoup plus sécurisé, et ce n'est pas parce que le parquet ne cesse de grincé que je pense m'écrouler un étage plus bas. Arrivé devant la chambre numéro onze, je glisse ma clé dans la serrure avant de pousser la porte. Je rentre dans ce qu'il va me servir de maison pour un temps indéterminé. Seulement pourquoi tout ça ? Je me tourne donc vers ma mère qui est dans l'encadrement de la porte, entrain d'entrer dans la pièce.

« - Pourquoi on ne rentre tout simplement pas à la maison ? » Je lui demande.  
« - Il sait où on habite. On doit à nouveau déménager. »

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Je ne cesse de changer de maison depuis que je suis petite. Mes parents disent se lasser des divers lieux où nous avons aménagés, mais au final, ça ne serait pas la vrai raison ? Parce que le maître ne cesse de nous trouver ?

« - Pourquoi nous ? »

Elle hausse les épaules avant de lâcher un petit « je ne sais pas ». Peut-être sommes nous maudits ? Non je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'il y a une vrai raison, et je me promet de la découvrir parce que je ne tiens pas que ce fous apprenne l'existence de mes frères.

Je reporte à nouveau mon regard vers la chambre afin de l'analyser. Le sol est assez poussiéreux, le dessus des meubles l'est également. Les draps et couvertures du lits, quant à eux sont trouées mais sentent merveilleusement bon, et leur couleur blanche ressort énormément. Sur le lit, il y a également un petit plateau avec quelques friandises, dont certaines que je ne connais absolument pas. Sur la commode on peut également y trouver un vase avec des fleurs. Je prend place sur le lit, tout en prenant une simple sucette.

« - Combien de temps on doit rester là ? » je demande.

« - Je ne sais pas, quelques jours, quelques semaines. »  
« - Quelques semaines ? » je m'indigne. « Mais et papa ? Et les gars ? Et l'école ? »

« - Doucement, je vais envoyer un hibou à ton père des que possible. »

Je peux pas me permettre de louper les cours, c'est beaucoup trop important. Et les gars ont peut pas les laisser en danger, maman doit rester avec eux pour les protéger au cas où. Je met quand même un peut de temps à comprendre ce qu'elle me dit car je réagis quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Lui envoyer un hibou ? » Je lui lance un regard inquiète comme-ci elle avait perdu la tête.

C'est vrai non ? Elle a complètement perdu la tête. Comment veut-elle approcher un hibou sans qu'il ne s'envole ? Ce n'est pas son métier après tout, elle est avocate pas fauconniers ou tout ces genres de métiers fascinants. Et puis même si c'était le cas, comment un hibou pourrait emmener une lettre à la bonne personne ? Et puis comment veut-elle que le hibou prenne la lettre sans la manger ? Regardez, Elise c'est la chouette de maman, peut importe ce qu'on lui met dans sa cage elle mange absolument tout. C'est n'importe quoi, elle a vraiment perdu la tête. Pauvre maman.

« - Je sais ce que tu pense, et oui c'est possible. Ici les facteurs n'existent pas, tous marche par hiboux. Je vais te montrer. »

Oui je veux bien qu'elle me montre, car pour le moment cela reste vraiment improbable pour moi.

« - On va rentrer vite fais à la maison prendre quelques affaires. »

Elle me tend son bras. Elle veut que je recommence ce tour de manège ? Hors de question, il doit bien avoir d'autre solution, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

« - Allez Alli on a pas le temps, on rentrera par la cheminé si tu veux. »

Par la cheminé ? C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Sérieusement ça fait beaucoup pour moi en un soir. Je préfère pas poser de questions où ma tête exploserait. Je prend donc une grande inspiration avant de serrer le bras de ma mère. Une fois de plus, je suis prise d'un immense tournis. Je déteste ça, vraiment, je ne comprend pas comment ma mère peut aussi bien le vivre.

Une fois rendu à la maison, ma mère s'empresse d'aller cherche du papier et un stylo le temps que je m'en remette. Ma main sur le ventre, assise sur des chaises de la cuisine, je m'en remet encore difficilement, mais suffisamment pour avoir encore la possibilité de parler.

« - Papa est au courant de ce que tu es ? »  
« - Oui il est comme nous. » me dit-elle en gribouillant quelques lignes sur la feuille qu'elle a trouvée.

« - Et les gars? »  
« - Tes frères sont ce qu'on appelle des cracmole ma chérie, ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. »

Je suis assez déçus pour eux, mais à la fois je les envie. J'aurais aimé rester normal, et si ça aurait été le cas, je serais sans doute couché dans mon lit entrain de texter avec mes copines, fangirlant devant Dylan O'Brien ou n'importe quelle autre célébrité que nous aimons bien.

Enfin remise dans la totalité, je vais chercher une valise ou je prend soins d'y ranger correctement mes affaires. Je prend quelques tenues, ma trousse de toilettes, mes cours etc..

« - Ne prend pas ton portable, ça n'existe pas dans l'autre monde. L'énergie magique les empêchent de fonctionner. » me dit-elle lorsqu'elle me voit récupérer mon téléphone qui est complément démonté près de la porte d'entrée.

Comment a t-il pu arriver là, et surtout dans cet état ? Un immense dégoût prend possession de mon corps tout entier. Je fais partit de ses ados complètement accro à leur téléphone, et très franchement je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant pour m'apercevoir que je ne l'avais plus en ma possession. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à mes copines ? Et à Liam ? Le garçon qui à prit possession de mon cœur, même si nous ne somme qu'amis. Ça va être dur de ne plus pouvoir leurs parler, et je ne peux pas me permettre de disparaître sans rien dire. Je lance un regard de détresse à ma mère, qui comme à chaque fois comprend directement ce que j'ai derrière la tête.

« - Envois leur un dernier message, je commence à emmener nos affaires au chaudron baveur. » dit-elle avec la cage de Elise dans ses mains.

La chouette n'est d'ailleurs plus là, ma mère lui a foutu la lettre dans le bec et lui à donné des indications. Vraiment bizarre. Mon téléphone étant inutilisable, j'allume mon ordinateur. Je me dirige sur Facebook pour aller sur le groupe que j'ai avec ma bande de pote.

« Bon écoutez les gars, je ne peux pas vous donner de détail, ni vous dire ce qu'il se passe. Sachez juste que je vais bien, et que malgré tout ce qu'il s'apprête à se passer dans ma vie, j'irais toujours bien. Vous allez beaucoup me manquez, et sachez également que jamais je ne vous oublierais, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. Love xx Alli »

Ayant peur de leurs potentiels réponses, je ferme directement mon ordinateur. Je le remet à sa place et ma mère revient. Elle à tout déposée à l'auberge, et c'est maintenant à moi d'y retourner. L'histoire de la cheminé me fait plutôt peur sachant que je ne suis pas la mère noël et que je ne suis pas non plus ramoneuse.

« - Une prochaine fois pour la cheminée. »

Ma mère rit et me tend son bras. Cette fois ci, c'était aussi mouvementé, mais j'ai l'impression de mieux me contenir, malgré ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas vomir. Je m'assoit vite fait sur le lit pendant que ma mère commence déjà à s'installer, défaire ses affaires. Je ne préfère pas faire de même, je laisse ma valise dans un coins de la chambre, sortant uniquement mon pyjama et ma trousse de toilette. Ma mère me propose d'aller prendre une choppe de bière avec Tom et les autres clients du Chaudron Baveur. J'accepte mais je décide qu'avant toute chose, je prendrais une douche.

L'eau qui coule le long de mon corps est si chaude que je n'avais pas eut l'impression de prendre une douche aussi agréable depuis tellement d'années. Les gouttent qui dévalent mes formes m'envoient dans un autre monde. Mes pensées divaguent les unes après les autres. Dans un premier temps je pensais à la merveilleuse et effrayante future vie qui m'est offerte, ce qui d'un coté m'enchante, mais d'un autre me bouleverse. Et c'est à partir de cette deuxième option que mes pensés ont déviées sur le faite que ma vie va paraître plus cool qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui mais que pourtant mes journées totalement banales vont me manquer. Mes soirées à regarder ces séries qui me font vibrer après une dure journées de cours, mes appelles tard le soirs avec mes amies, tout comme ces soirées films à manger de la crème glacée et des pizzas.

« - Bon Allison dépêche toi, ça fait une heure que tu es sous la douche. »

Le temps passe tellement vite quand on pense aux gens qu'ont aiment qu'une heure peut paraître égale à une dizaine de minutes. Je sors donc de ma douche et j'enfile des vêtements propres avant de rejoindre ma mère dans la chambre. Même en ayant fouillé dans ma valise, je n'arrive pas à mettre ma main sur ma brosse, je décide donc de me faire un chignon à la vas vite afin de ne pas trop traîner.

Ma mère et moi sortons de la chambre, je prend bien soins de fermer la porte à clé derrière nous, même si ma mère me dit que c'est inutile. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, il peut y avoir des voleurs à chaque coins de rues. Nous descendons donc pour arriver au rez de chaussé. Ces escaliers grinçants me donnent encore et toujours la chair de poule. Arriver dans la grande salle où la grande table se trouve, on se dirige en direction du bar. Elle commande deux bièraubeurres, c'est donc de là qu'elle tient sa merveilleuse recette secrète qu'elle ne prépare que pour de grandes occasions. La dernière fois que j'en ai bu c'était chez ma tante Céleste pour sa retraite, j'en ai bue que quelques verres mais pourtant j'étais totalement pompette.

Le barman qui est sans doute un collègue de Tom, nous sert donc deux choppes de la fameuse bièraubeurre, on prend chacune la notre dans notre main puis on va s'asseoir autour de la grande table. Nous discutons un peut, et elle répond à certaines de mes questions. A un moment donné, Tom nous rejoint avec lui même une choppe de bière à la main. Enfin, je ne fais que supposer qu'il s'agit d'une bière, mais très franchement je pense plus que ce soit une boisson bien plus alcoolisée que ce que je bois moi.

« - Et moi qui pensais plus te revoir. » Avoue Tom à ma mère. « Que vous amène t-il ? »  
« - C'est compliqué. » répond t-elle en faisant un mouvement de tête dans ma direction.

« - Je vois » dis-je. « Encore quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas. »

Mon ton de voix n'est ni chaud ni froid, juste blasé parce que j'en ai mare qu'elle me cache des choses. Elle a toujours voulu nous protéger du monde de la magie, très bien c'est son choix, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je fais partit de ce monde parce que j'en connaît vraiment que très peut de choses, et si je le pouvais je donnerais ma place à n'importe qui afin de récupérer ma petite vie d'avant.

« - Ne le prend pas comme ça Allison. »  
« - Comment veux-tu que je le prenne alors? » je hausse un peut ma voix sans faire exprès.

« - Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. »

Sans le vouloir, la colère prend légèrement le contrôle de mes pensées.

« - Désolé. »

Je me lève du banc et sans regarder derrière moi, je monte les escaliers. Quand j'arrive devant ma porte, je remercie dieu d'avoir fait en sorte qu'avant de partir c'est moi qui me suis occupée de fermer la porte. Je jette les clé sur une petite table basse que je n'avais pas vu avant, tout en soufflant. Je dégage tout ce qu'il y a sur le lit avant d'aller mettre mon pyjama. Je ne prend même pas la peine d'aller me brosser les dents. Je me couche sous la couette, bien au chaud.

C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette plus que tout mon téléphone ou mon ordinateur. Il n'y a même pas de télé dans cette chambre, quelle vie monotone pour les sorciers. Ma mère n'arrive toujours pas et je n'ai pas très envie d'attendre qu'elle revienne pour dormir. Je ferme donc les yeux, et c'est très vite que je trouve le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin lorsque je me réveil, ma mère est assise dans un fauteuil, une tasse de café à la main. Les rideaux sont tirés pour laisser la lumière entrer dans la pièce. Je me redresse gardant bien la couette sur moi. Elle regarde par la fenêtre, elle ne devine donc pas que je suis réveillée.

« - Tu es rentré longtemps après moi ? » Je lui demande.

Elle sursaute légèrement avant de poser sa tasse sur la table basse. Elle se lève pour venir jusqu'au lit et s'asseoir dans le bout.

« - Non pas trop. »

J'acquiesce uniquement.

« - Bon allez file dans ta douche, aujourd'hui on va se promener. »

A l'entente de cette bonne nouvelle, je soulève ma couette pour foncer à la douche. Mais avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain, je sélectionne des vêtement dans ma valise.

Assise dans ma baignoire, j'essaye de penser au déroulement de ma journée. Donc aujourd'hui ma mère va me faire un peut visiter, je trouve ça à la fois intéressant et à la fois angoissant. Je connais vraiment que très peut de chose de ce nouveau monde, voir quasiment rien, c'est vraiment angoissant, mais également très excitant.

En sortant de la baignoire, je m'habille. Ma mère me rejoint dans la salle de bain et me fais la même chose que Lydie car d'un simple coup de baguette magique, mes cheveux devienne aussi lisse et sec qu'après avoir passé des heures avec un sèche cheveux et un fer à lisser à la main.

« - Bien, prête? »

« - Oui oui » J'acquiesce. « Je dois mettre mes chaussures et c'est bon. »

« - La dedans. » Me dit-elle en tapotant ma tête du bout de son index.

Je ne pense pas être tout à fait prête, mais ais-je le choix ? Je ne pense pas non plus. Je ne veux pas rester enfermer dans cette chambre pendant des semaines, être retenue prisonnière par moi même tout ça parce que l'inconnue m'effraie. Il en est hors de question.

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » mentis-je en allant mettre mes chaussures cent pour cent moldu.

Ma mère prend son sac à main, et j'agrippe son bras afin qu'elle nous emmène la où elle veut nous emmener. Seulement elle semble avoir d'autre plan pour nous puisqu'elle me lance un de ses regards interrogateur.

« - Tu nous fais pas transplanter? »

Elle me regarde cette fois ci avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Transplaner ma chérie, et non cette fois-ci on y va à pied »

A pied ? Très bien. Je n'aime pas trop la marche à pied mais cette fois-ci ça peut-être différent. Je m'attend assez à trouver un univers avec de l'herbe bleu, une rivière de chocolat qui change de parfum à volonté, des petites fées qui volent en liberté.

Je ferme à nouveau la porte à clé puis on descend les escaliers qui par ailleurs me font toujours aussi flipper. On traverse l'auberge jusqu'à arriver à une petite porte de bois. Ma mère la pousse, laissant place à une petite coure remplis de murs de briques orangées. Je ne comprend pas totalement ce qu'on fait là jusqu'à ce que ma mère sorte sa baguette magique de sa poche. Elle donne des petits coups sur certaines pierres du mur face à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard je crois rêver. Les pierres se séparent en deux, laissant place à un petit passage que je m'empresse d'emprunter. Mes yeux ne peuvent que s'agrandir de plus en plus.

« - Où sommes nous ? » je demande tout en regardant la grande allée qui se dresse devant moi.

« - Au chemin de traverse. »

Le chemin de traverse est donc pour le moment mon endroit préféré sur cette planète terre. L'allée est bondé d'humains, ils sont pratiquement tous vêtu de la même manière. Tout comme les personnes logeant le chaudron baveur, les sorciers et sorcières portent de longues capes noir. Dans les rues de Londres, ce sont les pigeons qui envahissent nos rues, ici j'aperçois des chouettes et des hiboux voler juste au dessus de nos têtes, ce qui m'alerte légèrement.

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà prit un hibou dans la figure ? »

Ma mère rigole face à ma remarque.

« - Je n'en sais rien, sans doute oui. » me dit-elle en passant son bras par dessus mes épaules.

Il y a tellement de boutiques ici que je ne sais même plus où mettre les yeux. Je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer dans tout les magasins en même temps. Je veux tous les découvrir. On marche un peut, mes yeux divagant dans tous les sens. Le premier endroit où l'on s'arrête est un immense édifice au mur aussi blanc que neige. Il est très imposant, j'ai l'impression que c'est d'ailleurs le plus grand parmi toutes les boutiques alentours. Pour aller jusqu'au grand portail doré, on monte sur les grandes marches de marbre. On passe la porte et nous voilà dans ce qui me semble être une banque.

De chaque coté de la grande allée principale se trouve des grands comptoirs où des mêmes créatures assez étranges attendent je ne sais pas trop quoi sur des tabourets. Ils me font légèrement penser à des elfes de maisons, mais ils ont quand même l'aire d'être moins sympa. Certaines de ces créatures bouquines, d'autres écrivent, celle qui est à ma droite par exemple joue avec des pièces de monnaies.

« - Évites de fixer les gobelins comme tu le fais, ils n'aiment pas trop ça. »

J'acquiesce et j'arrête aussi tôt de les regarder, je ne veux pas nous attirer d'ennuis. A un moment donné, on tourne vers un des nombreux comptoirs. Le gobelins qui se trouve derrière nous reçoit d'une salle manière. Ma mère ne dit même pas bonjour, elle tend juste une petite clé en argent tout en prononçant son nom. D'instinct, je met mes mains dans mes poches afin de vérifier que la clé de notre chambre au chaudron baveur n'a pas bougé de place. L'impressionnant gobelin descend de son tabouret, il est vraiment beaucoup plus petit que ce que je pensais. Il fait de suite beaucoup moins peur. Il nous fait un signe de tête afin qu'on le suive. Il nous emmène dans un wagonnet assez flippant. Je n'ai jamais aimé les parc d'attraction alors je décide de ne pas monter dans le grand huit.

« - Non maman je ne peux pas. » dis-je en regardant les railles qui font bien peur.

« - Très bien, attends moi là. »

Elle rentre dans le wagonnet et s'assoit correctement à l'arrière. Le gobelin tire un levier, les faisant décoller à toute vitesse, je manque d'ailleurs de vomir. Ce n'est qu'une vingtaines minutes plus tard qu'ils reviennent sans encombre, dieu merci, je commençais à m'inquiéter, à me faire des films.

On sort de la banque, pour se rendre dans une boutique beaucoup plus petite, plus tranquille. Il n'y aucune créature étrange, juste une vielle femme derrière son comptoir, aucun grand huit, simplement des morceaux de parchemins avec de différentes dimensions et couleurs. Ma mère en choppe un bloc ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier -alors que je suis prête à parier qu'elle à un stylo dans son sac à main- avant de se rendre payer à la caisse. Elle range ce qu'elle vient d'acheter avant de sortir de la boutique. Pas très loin d'où on se trouve, il y a une petite boutique avec des tables sur la terrasses. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un café, mais lorsque ma mère me fait entrer dans la boutique Florian Farantôme je m'aperçoit qu'il s'agit en faite d'un marchand de glace.

« - Bonjour Florian. »

« - Mylène, quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

« - De même » sourit-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour.

« - Comme d'habitude ? » demande t-il à ma mère qui acquiesce. « Et pour la demoiselle ? »

« - Rien merci. »

Je n'ai pas très envie de manger une glace maintenant. Ma mère paye à nouveau avant qu'on aille s'asseoir à l'une des tables libres sur la terrasse. Elle ressort de son sac ce qu'elle a acheté un peut plus tôt. Elle gribouille quelques mots sur le parchemin pendant que ledit Florian lui apporte sa glace à la fraise.

« - Pourquoi tu n'utilise tout simplement pas un stylo? » Je lui demande curieuse.

« - L'encre ne fonctionne pas sur le parchemin. Oublis les objets moldus. » finit-elle en souriant.

On passe une petite demi heure à discuter. Elle m'explique que cette lettre est pour un certain professeur, directeur même de ce que j'ai comprit. Il a un nom assez bizarre, un peut comme toutes choses de ce monde je trouve, mais de ce que me dit ma mère il est plutôt sympa.

« - Il nous reste plus qu'à poster ça maintenant si on veut une réponse avant ce soir. »

Elle passe son doit dans le petit ramequin de verre afin de terminer sa glace avant de se lever de la chaise de métal. Le frottement de cette dernière contre le goudrons me donne des petits frissons et un léger mal de dent. Elle veut pas déjà rentrer? Si? Personnellement je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux passer ma journée à faire du shopping, avec les cours je n'ai jamais prit de vrai moment rien que pour moi alors comme pour le moment je n'ai pas à m'en préoccuper j'aimerais bien me détendre d'avantage. Et puis ce monde dont je ne connais que vraiment très peut de choses me donne de plus en plus envie à chaque moment de la journée de le découvrir dans ces moindres recoins. J'adore ce monde et d'après ma mère c'est à moi de choisir si je veux vivre dans celui-ci pour le restant de ma vie ou si je veux retourner à mes études moldu une fois que le maître sera neutralisé. Elle me laisse le choix et j'en suis heureuse. Je ne ressent même pas le besoin de réfléchir, tout est déjà claire dans ma tête, je veux allez dans son école de magie et me construire une nouvelle vie avec la vrai moi. Je ne me connaissais pas réellement, pendant toutes ces années je pensais savoir qui je suis mais au final ce n'était qu'une illusion. Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle à décidée de laisser la magie derrière elle, de me couper de ce monde si merveilleux. Je le découvrirais un jour, c'est un peut une promesse/un dilemme que je fais avec moi-même.

Néanmoins, je ne connais pas du tout cette grande allée et je n'aurais aucune manière de regagner la chambre au chaudron baveur alors je me lève également mais non sans discuter.

« - On reviendra ? » je lui demande en espérant vraiment une réponse positive de sa part.

« - Bien-sur ! » me répond t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je sourit à mon tour. On marche jusqu'à l'entrée du chaudron baveur. Elle tape à nouveau sur quelques briques du mur orangé pour nous laisser passer au chaudron baveur. En arrivant dans ma chambre, je m'assoit sur le lit pour lire le journal qu'on à trouvé au pied de la porte en entrant tandis que ma mère accroche la lettre qu'elle a écrite pour le professeur au pied de Elise.

Sur la première page du journal est inscrit « La gazette du sorcier » je suppose qu'il s'agit là du nom. Pour ce qui est des images, c'est comme pour les portraits, elles bougent toutes seules.

« - Tu veux ma photo? »

« - Non merci, je lis simplement l'actualité. » je répond au type habillé d'une grande cape rouge.

« - Je lis simplement l'actualité qu'elle dit » répète t-il tel un perroquet qui paraît assez ronchon.

Peut-être parce que l'article le met à son désavantage en nous expliquant qu'il à participer à une des nombreuses tentatives de vol qu'i Gringotts. Ma mère s'assoit à coté de moi sur le lit, je laisse donc tomber le journal au sol en faisant bien attention que le type se retrouve face au sol.

« - Tu veux qu'on aille manger un morceau ? » me demande t-elle.  
« - Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim. »

« - Même pas une soupe à la citrouille? »

Elle sait définitivement comment m'amadouer, ce n'est pas ma mère pour rien. On se rend donc au rez de chaussé commander deux soupes à la citrouille, ma mère en profite également pour payer la chambre, une semaine pour commencer. Assise sur le banc de bois, buvant ma soupe, je réfléchis à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire cette après midi. En temps normal je serais entrain de réviser pour mon fameux contrôle de maths de la rentré et j'aurais d'ailleurs fais ça toute la journée, réviser réviser réviser, mais à la place de ça je suis entrain de boire de la soupe dans un endroit dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'existence tout en réfléchissant à que faire d'un temps libre.

Ma question ne reste pas si longtemps sans réponse puisque ma mère m'annonce qu'elle pense à quelque chose pour aujourd'hui. Et bien évidement je n'ai pas le droit de savoir de ce qu'il s'agit pour le moment. Je me presse donc à finir de boire ma soupe afin de connaître au plus vite ce qu'il m'attend. Le repas terminé, on sort donc dans un petit coin afin de transplaner. Qu'est ce que je déteste ça mais plus nous transplanons, mieux je le vie, c'est sans doute une habitude à prendre, et puis il faut l'avouer que c'est vraiment pratique. On parle de la téléportation quand même, chose que les moldus n'ont jamais réussit à créer, pour un humain du moins.

« - On va où? » je lui demande.  
« - Patiente. » dit-elle en me tendant son bras.

Je l'attrape et me voilà encore prise de vertige. Je me sent comme engloutis dans le néant, compressée par deux plaques de métal. Le vent frais de la petite ruelle dans laquelle on se trouve rencontre mon visage, me provocant quelques frissons au passage. Je m'appuie contre la paroi froide afin de ne pas vomir l'intérieur de mon estomac. Une fois remise, on se dirige tout au fond de la ruelle qui n'est autre qu'un cul de sac. Au sol il y a des rats qui fuient à l'entente de nos pas, des caissons de bois, ainsi que des sacs poubelles et des affaires de ménages tel des serpillières usagées.

« - Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là? » je redemande à nouveau.

Pourquoi veut-elle m'emmener dans un endroit aussi effrayant, que veut-elle faire ? Transformer les rats en chaussures, ou peut-être bien réparé le chariot ? De toute évidence elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour réaliser ces expériences. En ce qui concerne la magie je ne peux vraiment pas l'aider, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Ma mère jette un œil à sa montre à gousset, qu'elle arrive à faire fonctionner dans le monde de la magie, c'est un miracle d'après elle. Ma mère prend la serpillière dans une de ses mains, tenant sa montre dans l'autre.

« - Quand je te dis stop tu attrapes la serpillière. »

« - Mais c'est dégelasse ! » je proteste.  
« - Maintenant ! » dit-elle.

Seulement j'ai dis que je ne toucherais pas à cette serpillière donc je ne le fais pas. Les rats ont sans doute pissés dessus je ne tiens vraiment pas à attraper des maladies. C'est donc dans un mouvement assez fluide, que je vois ma mère disparaître, la serpillière avec elle. Oups. J'aurais sans doute du l'écouter et attraper sa maudite serpillière, maintenant me voilà coincée dans le monde de la magie sans savoir ou aller ni que faire. Merde merde merde. J'ai ce dont pour m'attirer des ennuies c'est pas possible. La peur prend quand même possession de mon corps, tout comme le stresse.

Heureusement pour moi, ma mère transplane jusqu'à moi dans les minutes qui ont suivit. Elle me regarde assez en colère.

« - Allons ! Ont a loupé le port-au-loin à cause de toi ! » s'énerve t-elle.  
« - Oui ben je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas le savoir. » J'essaye de me défendre malgré le faite que je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un port-au-loin.

Je suppose simplement qu'il s'agit d'un objet qui nous porte au loin.

« - Heureusement pour toi que j'ai retenue le lieu d'où nous allons ! »

Sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'agrippe par le bras afin que l'on transplane. Encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci je n'ai pas eut le temps de me préparer mentalement. Ni physiquement d'ailleurs, puisque cette fois-ci j'atterris à plat ventre sur de l'herbe. Comme si ma mère avait tout prévue, sorcière! Et effectivement, oui c'est le cas de le dire, c'est une sorcière. Je me redresse tout en me frottant les poignets. Je lève les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se trouve face à moi. Un stade de foot, plutôt différents de ceux qu'i la maison, mais un stade de foot quand même. D'ailleurs c'est mon frère qui aime ce sport, c'est lui qu'elle aurait du emmener. On marche un peut, jusqu'au moment où on arrive à de grandes tours de bois où d'immense drapeaux sont dressés. Ma mère sort ses billets et on se dirige à la tour où nous devons aller. On fait la queue avec les autres sorcier afin de monter chacun notre tour. Je trouve que nous somme très mal placé, lorsque les joueurs joueront sur le terrain, nous les verrons semblables à des fourmis. Après ce n'est que la première fois que j'assiste à un match de foot en vrai, donc si ça se trouve ce n'est pas le cas.

« - Pourquoi tu nous emmène voir un match de foot ? »

Ma mère émet un petit rire. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu dire de stupide encore ?

« - C'est pas du foot, mais du quidditch Alli. »

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
« - C'est le sport des sorciers » m'informe t-elle. « Bon c'est un peut comme le foot, il y a deux équipent qui s'affrontent, et il y a des matchs en équipe, la coupe du monde par exemple se passe dans un stade vraiment vraiment plus grand. » Poursuit-elle. « Mais je pense que ce sont les seuls points communs avec le foot. »  
« - Et quelles sont les différences ? » Je lui demande.

« - Et bien je te laisse découvrir. Je pense que tu vas beaucoup aimé, du moins si tu es comme moi. »

Il est vrai que ma mère déteste le football, elle râle souvent contre mon père lorsqu'il séquestre le salon des dimanche entier pour regarder un match avec ses copains, donc si elle m'emmène ici c'est qu'elle doit quand même apprécier ce sport. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour moi. En explorant un peut le stade, je m'aperçoit que les tracés au sol sont légèrement différents. Il y a également de chaque cotés, trois pillés de fer avec un anneau au sommet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme qui est au centre du stade pointe sa baguette sur sa gorge. Je tapote sur l'épaule de ma mère pour avoir toute son attention. Ma mère me regarde avec un aire étonné. Je pointe la dame du doigt.

« - Regardes elle veux se faire du mal, elle pointe sa baguette sur sa gorge. Il faut l'arrêter.» m'exclamais-je à voix haute en sautant de mon siège.

Les vieilles personnes assisent à coté de ma mère me regarde assez bizarrement. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me donner en spectacle ça me rend donc mal alaise, mais cette fois c'est pour une bonne cause, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un se faire du mal sans rien faire. Ma mère attrape ma manche pour me rasseoir à ma place.

« - Mais non calme toi, elle insonorise simplement sa voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir conne que la fameuse suicidaire commence à parler. Elle parle simplement, mais grâce au fameux sort qu'elle se lance, tout le stade peut l'entendre.

« - Aussi bête que des scroutts à Pétard » annonce la vieille femme à coté de ma mère.

« - Les jeunes de nos jours.. » ajoute son mari.

Alors que la femme que j'identifie comme l'arbitre annonce la couleur du match, ma mère se retourne vivement vers le couple assit à coté d'elle.

« - Je ne vous permet pas, vieille peau. » répond ma mère, d'un ton énervé.  
« - Je vous demande pardon ? » La vieille dame s'offusque.

Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un scroutts à pétard, mais vu la réaction de ma mère, ça n'a pas l'air d'un compliment.

« - Vous croyez que nous sommes sourdes ? Insulter ma fille de scroutts à Pétard parce qu'elle pensait sauver la vie de quelqu'un, vous vous êtes prit pour qui au juste ? »

Les vieux n'osent rien dire, ils fixent simplement l'arbitre qui est encore entrain de parler.

« - C'est pas grave maman, laisse » je lui dis tout en attirant son attention afin qu'elle ne se donne pas en spectacle à son tour lorsque les vieux se lèvent et quittent notre rangée de siège.

Elle laisse tomber l'affaire au moment où des jeunes gens débarquent pour s'asseoir à coté de moi. Lorsqu'elles passent devant nous, elles s'excusent poliment.

Parmi eux ce trouve la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle a la peau claire ainsi que de beaux yeux bleus à se perdre dedans. Ses cheveux blonds sont de nature bouclés et ils lui tombent en dessous des épaules. Chez cette fille tout semble être en harmonie. Lorsqu'elle sourit à son amie, elle nous offre une vision magnifique grâce à ses belles dents blanches et bien alignées ainsi qu'à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle porte une longue robe noir ainsi qu'une veste tailleur et des bottes à talons. A ses cotés, il y a une seconde blonde avec un peut plus de formes mais tout aussi jolie. Elle n'est pas très grande comparée à la première, sans doute du à ses chaussures plates. Elle porte une blouse noir avec un pantalon à patte d'éléphant. Comme toutes les jeunes filles que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici, elles ont un style bien particulier, comme-ci les sorciers auraient un code vestimentaire.

A coté de ces filles, je me sens laide, comme-ci j'étais une erreur de la nature, elles sont tellement jolies. Elles prennent place à coté de moi, je les entends donc discuter entre elles.

« - J'ai entendu dire que l'équipe de Kenmare on un nouvel attrapeur ! » s'exclame la fille à mes coté. « J'espère qu'il sera plus doué que le dernier » ajouta t-elle.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, les frelons de Wimbourne vont à nouveau gagner! »

« - N'en soit pas si sur ! »

Leur petite discutions à laquelle je comprend seulement un mot sur trois me fait penser que je ne sais même pas qui va jouer contre qui. Je tourne ma tête vers ma mère qui sort de son sac à main un drapeau jaune avec des rayures noirs.

« - Au faire on est pour quelle équipe ? » Je demande à ma mère.

« - Les jaunes et noir » me dit-elle simplement. « Ce sont les frelons de Wimbourne, une des meilleures équipes d'Angleterre ! »

A ce moment là, des joueurs portant de grandes robes vertes arrivent sur le terrain à bord de balais volant. J'ai l'impression que ma mâchoire est entrain de se détacher pour tomber au sol. Des balais volants, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. A l'entrée de l'équipe verte, ma mère ne regardait pas le terrain, trop occupée à regarder ma réaction.

« - Bienvenue à un match de quidditch Alli »

De nombreuses personnes se levèrent de leur siège afin d'agiter leur drapeau vert, dont la fille à mes cotés. Pendant ce temps là, la deuxième équipe en robes jaunes et noirs font leur apparition sur le terrain. C'est donc au tour de ma mère de se lever et acclamer l'équipe qu'elle souhaite voir gagner.

« - Mais ils n'ont pas peur de tomber ? » m'étonnais-je pendant que tout les joueurs se placent en rond au centre du stade.

L'arbitre ouvre un coffre de bois marron et deux grosses balles s'envolent dans les aires. Elle prend la troisième balle dans ses mains et la lance en l'air de toute ses forces. A ce moment là un joueur noir et jaune s'empare de la balle.

« - Ils sont habitués Ali, c'est comme le patin à glace chez nous. » me répond t-elle.

L'arbitre laisse sortir une énième balle du coffre en bois, cette fois-ci elle est doré et minuscule, heureusement que j'ai une paire de jumelle pour m'accompagner sinon je ne verrais pas ses petites ailes également dorées.

« - C'est la première fois que tu vois un match de quidditch ? » dit un petite voix à ma gauche.

A vrai dire je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que la mystérieuse jeune femme m'adresse la parole.

« - Euh oui, c'est exacte » je lui dis en répondant également à son sourire communicatif.

« - Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas entendre votre conversation, mais je l'ai entendue. » continue t-elle gênée.

« - Il n'y a aucun mal » je lui répond à mon tour.

« - Chouette ! Comment ça se fait que tu n'as jamais entendu parler du meilleur sport du monde ? »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, je jette un regard de détresse à ma mère, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu placer quoi que ce soit, son amie toute aussi blonde prend la parole.

« - Excusez-là, elle se mêle trop de ce qui ne l'a regarde pas. » Nous annonce t-elle. « T'es où à l'école ? je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard ! » me demande t-elle.

« - J'étais dans une école… »

Je me stoppe un petit instant, ne trouvant plus le mot dont j'ai besoin. Je me tourne vers ma mère qui n'a pas perdu une seule seconde de nos paroles échangées.

« - Comment on appelle ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magique déjà ? » je lui demande.

« - Moldu » me répond t-elle tout simplement.

« - Ah oui, voilà » je m'exclame en regardant à nouveau les deux blondes. « J'étais dans une école de moldu. »

« - De ce que je comprend, tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de la magie ? » me demande la blonde la plus éloignée. J'acquiesce uniquement et sûrement.

« - A moins que tu ne sois une cracmole ? » me demande la jolie blonde à coté de moi.

« - Ma fille est bien une sorcière, elle en a juste prit connaissance il y a trois jours. » annonce ma mère.

« - Le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé de t'envoyer chez Serdaigle. » dit la blonde à son amie qui sourit en levant les yeux en l'aire.

Pendant ce temps là toutes les personnes supportant l'équipe de Kenmare hurlent de joie lorsque la balle principale entre dans un des anneaux. Les noirs et jaunes huent contre les sifflements bruyants des supporters verts.

« - Je m'appelle Sophie Finnigan, et elle s'est Katerina Blake, mais appelle la juste Kat. » m'annonce t-elle.

« - Enchanté, moi c'est Allison. » dis-je en lui serrant la main.


End file.
